Mi peor error
by Satori de taisho
Summary: Ella había salido de una relación larga que había acabado bastante mal, el tenia novia, ella no quería nada serio, él era todo un idiota y ambos no tenían nada en común. ... y al final mi peor error se convirtió en mi mas grande acierto
1. Chapter 1

**Genero:** Romance

 **Pareja:** Inuyasha x kagome

* _pensamientos_

 _*-_ hablan-

 **-Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de la talentosa rumiko takahashi-**

* * *

 **Semana de integración**

No voy a llegar – me dije a mi misma mientras corría hacia la avenida, pero no era de extrañar , siempre llegaba tarde a cualquier lugar, por lo que ya estaba acostumbrada y trataba de no estresarme con mi ya conocida impuntualidad . Pare el taxi para tratar de llegar lo más rápido posible a la universidad, no era una actividad académica exactamente, de hecho iba a participar en el karaoke de la semana de integración de facultades, el cual había comenzado hacia 20 minutos.

-me demoro diez minutos en llegar- le mentí por teléfono a ayumi, quien ya me había llamado a mi celular para apurarme.

Al ingresar a la universidad pase rápidamente por la cancha de voleibol donde divise a koga a la distancia, quien en compañía de sango e inuyasha estaban participando en el torneo de voleibol. La semana de integración ofrecía muchas actividades fuera de las académicas por lo que se podía sentir un ambiente mucho más relajado.

-lograron inscribirme- le pregunte a Ayumi una vez me senté a su lado, acababa de ingresar al auditorio el cual estaba repleto de personas, estaba bastante nerviosa, hacia bastante no cantaba delante de tanta gente.

-sí, eri fue la que te inscribió- hizo una pausa para mirarme con un reproche divertido y añadir- ya estaba toda la barra esperando menos la participante- me reí de manera nerviosa mientras miraba a todos mis compañeros sentados a excepción de los que se encontraban en el torneo de voleibol, les sonreí agradecida a los que me voltearon a mirar

Después de un rato de hablar con ayumi, para pasar el nerviosismo, y de que pasaran varios participantes, llego sango con koga e inuyasha, desde la distancia koga me sonrió y me pregunto que si estaba lista, a lo que solo pude responderle con una mueca nerviosa, ya casi era mi turno y habían muy buenos participantes, no esperaba ganar, solo había querido participar y fue la insistencia de mis amigos lo que logro convencerme

-¡kagome tu turno!- me zarandeo ayumi despabilándome, el encargado del karaoke estaba diciéndome mi nombre y mis amigos solo se dispusieron a hacer bulla, al subir al escenario estaba cada vez más nerviosa, el presentador se encargó de preguntar mi nombre y lo que iba a cantar, para posteriormente hacerme sentir más vergüenza al hacerme dar una vuelta mientras los chicos del auditorio chiflaban y decían toda esa clase de piropos que yo había escuchado les decían a las demás concursantes.

-¿y para quien va la canción?- pregunto el encargado con una ceja alzada y una mueca bastante divertida

-para nadie realmente- estaba sonrojada, lo podía jurar así no pudiera verme al espejo

-eso no dice el público, ya los delataron, póngase de pie caballero si es tan amable- cuando enfoque la mirada en mi grupo de amigos, estaban de pie señalando a koga y gritando que ahí se encontraba a quien le iba a dedicar la canción. – ¿Es tu novio?- pregunto una vez koga se puso de pie

\- eehh pues si – logre responder con nerviosismo después de pensarlo, en realidad no era mi novio, se podía decir que éramos una clase de amigos con derechos pero sabía que la aclaración de ese hecho estaba de más. El encargado hizo más preguntas bochornosas para luego pedir que pusieran la canción que iba a cantar

La canción empezó y aunque trate de cantar lo mejor posible los nervios me habían hecho cometer varios errores, una vez termine de cantar los estudiantes me aplaudieron y chiflaron, baje lo más rápido posible del escenario y me senté una vez más al lado de ayumi.

Al cabo de una hora estábamos reunidos pensando que íbamos a hacer, ellos no habían clasificado en voleibol y yo no había clasificado en el karaoke, sin embargo al día siguiente había la actividad final de la semana de integración y queríamos cuadrar el equipo de 10 personas que requería la actividad

-podríamos cuadrar todo en mi casa- ofreció yuka – mis padres están de viaje, tengo la casa sola- completo con una sonrisa mientras a cada uno de nosotros se nos iluminaron los ojos

-¡hecho!- grite divertida

\- ¡sin alcohol kagome!- me advirtió acusándome con el dedo, mientras todos poníamos una mueca de decepción

-¿vamos todos?-pregunto sango- les aclaro de una vez que no me puedo demorar- dijo tratando de sonar seria a lo que todos volteamos los ojos

\- no empiece sango, igual todos sabemos que se va a demorar- le replico miroku empezando a caminar con sango detrás vociferándole bobadas.

Sango es mi mejor amiga desde que había ingresado a la universidad, y la verdad es que todos éramos bastante borrachos, en cada oportunidad que teníamos salíamos a tomar algo y la mama de sango era un caso bastante especial, la cuidaba mucho, por no decir que demasiado, por lo cual siempre que salíamos todos quedábamos con más de una llamada perdida de la mama de ella.

-¿entonces cuantos vamos?- pregunto eri

-yo voy, quiero participar- afirmo inuyasha para sorpresa de todos. Habíamos ingresado en el mismo semestre todos a la misma carrera hacia 3 años, pero no había sido sino hasta el semestre actual que se había vuelto parte de nuestro círculo social. Por lo que había visto hasta ahora, inuyasha era bastante reservado y callado, a veces pasaba por ser un chico misterioso, y aunque la mayoría del tiempo la pasáramos peleando y fuera un idiota, la verdad es que era bastante agradable una vez lo conocías

Al fin los 10 resultamos yendo, a excepción de ayumi a quien su bebe de 2 meses la esperaban en casa, y de onigumo quien sin decir mayor cosa dijo que no iba y se marchó. Koga tomo mi mano mientras caminábamos, lo mire esperando no tener que aclarar lo que había dicho, el me gustaba, pero no había nada más allá de eso, y se suponía que él lo sabía. En varias ocasiones sango me había dicho que él ya estaba sintiendo más cosas por mí, y la no había sido la única, aunque la verdad trataba de no pensar mucho en eso.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de yuka empezamos a planear como iba a ser el equipo, sabíamos que los integrantes éramos; yuka, eri, sango, miroku, inuyasha, ginta, hakkaku, bankotsu koga y yo, el equipo se llamaría tessaiga, nombre sugerido por inuyasha con el cual todos quedamos conformes.

-¿¡Kagome donde estas!? Tienes el maquillaje de todas- me grito sango por el teléfono, sonando bastante molesta

-ya voy llegando, además para que me daban las cosas a mi si ya me conocen- replique descaradamente, habíamos quedado en reunirnos a las 8 en la universidad y llevaba más de una hora de retraso – en 5 minutos estoy allá- dije rápidamente y colgué antes de que sango pudiera seguir peleándome

Hice caso omiso a la cara de reproche que todos me estaban haciendo y les hice una mueca divertida para que se les pasara el mal genio, subimos al baño para cambiarnos y arreglarnos, la competencia no demoraba en comenzar

-ya está, nos vemos ridículos- el horror con el que yuka miro el tutu era más que suficiente

-¡no pienso salir con esto!- grito para completar sango

Yo solo podía reírme, la verdad nos veíamos bastante mal, pero ya teníamos que salir y no había nada que hacer

-por lo menos no somos los únicos ridículos- dije con optimismo mirando a unas chicas que tenían una malla en la cabeza y pintura roja en toda la cara. Cuando llegamos al punto de encuentro vimos a todos los grupos, había más de quinientas personas, el premio que era bastante jugoso las había llamado.

Hice que me subieran al estilo porrista para exhibir el cartel, mis años de porrista en la preparatoria todavía daban sus frutos y gracias a eso nos dieron los diez primeros puntos del torneo

La competencia inicio, eran muchas actividades, en una tuvieron que arrastrarme junto con sango, yuka y eri sobre un neumático, teníamos que llevar agua en la cabeza por lo que terminamos completamente lavadas y solo en ese punto agradecimos llevar el tutu, a las demás competidoras gracias al leggins* se les veía todo.

Seguimos participando en todo, nos estábamos divirtiendo muchísimo hasta que eri en una competencia llamada _tres pies_ se accidento, un idiota le había pegado un codazo en la quijada haciéndole un corte, los muchachos de logística se la llevaron a la carpa de primeros auxilios y nosotros nos sentamos a esperarla, al cabo de un rato volvió, pero seguía sangrando

-no dejo que esa gente me coja puntos ¡ni loca!- grito lo último y a todos se nos salió una gotita de la cabeza al estilo anime

Aunque a eri le hubiera ido mal en la estación nos dieron los puntos y seguimos participando, jugamos voleibol y futbol donde también ganamos. Fueron alrededor de 18 actividades diferentes y la competencia había llegado a su fin, nos había ido bastante bien por lo que esperábamos ganar

Reunidos esperábamos los resultados, estaba nerviosa, el primer lugar se llevaba bastante dinero, el segundo se ganaba un viaje a acampar para todos los integrantes del equipo y el tercero algo así como cupones.

Cuando el encargado dijo el equipo tessaiga para el segundo lugar todos gritamos y saltamos de la emoción, abrace a sango y luego a koga quien me alzo en el aire haciéndome reír, no lo podíamos creer.

-¡esto tenemos que celebrarlo!- grito inuyasha emocionado, lo mire y le sonreí, no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Sango subió junto con koga a recibir el papel que nos certificaba como los ganadores del segundo puesto y les dieron algo así como un certificado en el que decía las fechas y los términos del viaje que nos habíamos ganado. Decidimos ir a cambiarnos, estábamos llenas de barro y afortunadamente las duchas estaban disponibles.

Una vez cambiadas bajamos a encontrarnos con los demás que nos esperaban y luego de ir a almorzar, ya que todos teníamos bastante hambre, llegamos al parqueadero de la universidad en donde había una tarima con una orquesta de salsa muy animada que estaba haciendo bailar a todos los estudiantes presentes. Al cabo de un rato nos fuimos para el bar que quedaba al lado de la universidad, el lugar estaba a reventar, logramos conseguir una mesa y al cabo de varios minutos logramos unir otra, éramos bastantes para una sola, nos decidimos por cerveza y tequila

La estábamos pasando en grande, el lugar estaba repleto de estudiantes y la fiesta se había desatado, el lugar estaba tan lleno que ni siquiera me daba a lugar para ir al baño, cuando logre llegar vi mi reflejo, que decía todo, estaba ebria, me reí ante mi ridículo aspecto y salí, no sin antes chocar con la puerta y tropezar. Antes de poder llegar a la mesa nuevamente, bankotsu me saco a bailar.

-creo que nunca te había visto así de tomada- comento bankotsu con su sonrisa burlona

Le saque la lengua y deje pasar su comentario, seguimos bailando y vi pasar a koga quien al verme se acercó y paso su vista de largo hacía bankotsu, para mirarlo de mala manera, mientras le decía algo así como _ojo con eso_ la verdad, no había entendido bien, por lo que decidí no ponerle cuidado.

Llegamos a la mesa, seguí tomando y bailando, salí a fumar con sango, hablamos con eri mientras estábamos con el cigarrillo en la mano; nos conto acerca del chico con el que estaba saliendo, por lo que nos decía supimos que era un verdadero patán y la quería solo para sexo pero era evidente que eri ya estaba enamorada de el, junto con sango la miramos con resignación y le deseamos suerte, cuando subimos todo seguía igual, vi a koga en la mesa y me acerque a él, me dio un beso y me ofreció un shot de tequila a lo que le dije que sí. Salimos a bailar.

-AMO ESA CANCION- grite – vamos a bailar inuyasha- éramos los únicos que estábamos en la mesa así que lo tome de la mano y lo arrastre hasta la pista de baile

-bailas terrible- le dije entre risas una vez empezamos a bailar

-¡por eso no bailo!- me reclamo tratando de sonar molesto pero su cara lo delataba

Seguimos bailando, me perdía a causa de sus malos pasos, pero la verdad ya estaba bastante mareada así que igual estaba bailando terrible. Vi como koga se acercó a nosotros y empujo a inuyasha un poco para decirle algo al oído, extrañada seguí con la mirada a inuyasha quien dejo de bailar conmigo para darle un puño amistoso a koga en el hombro mientras le decía _relájese_ por lo que pude leer de sus labios

 _¿¡Koga me está celando!?-_ me pregunte bastante molesta, ¡ _quien se cree! Si piensa que voy a aguantarme eso está muy equivocado, no quería nada serio, no quiero nada serio, se lo dije, muchas veces…._

Inuyasha volvió a bailar conmigo pero aún estaba molesta, si lo noto o no no dijo nada y cuando se acabó la canción volvimos a la mesa

Vi que koga se estaba acercando hacia mí y afortunadamente miroku tomo mi mano para sacarme a bailar, pase por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo y por el rabillo del ojo me di cuenta que me había seguido con la mirada

Había evitado a koga alrededor de una hora, seguía molesta y seguí tomando por lo que cada vez estaba más tomada, sonó una nueva canción e inuyasha me saco a bailar le tome la malo y al levantarme no dimos ni dos pasos antes de caer encima de una mesa, me caí al piso pegándome en la cabeza, inuyasha solo había caído de rodillas por lo que me estaba ayudando a parar pero mis risas y mi estado no le ayudaban para nada

-kagome levántate- me dijo sango ayudándome a parar, entre los dos lograron dejarme en un sofá, me acurruque y cerré los ojos, quedándome dormida al rato.

 _ **Fin capitulo 1**_

* * *

Conozco la comunidad fanfiction desde hace ya uno años y me he animado a escribir algo, tengo varios capítulos escritos que publicare cada 15 días para darme tiempo de seguir escribiendo los que me faltan.

Espero les haya gustado, me gustaria saber sus opiniones asi que porfa dejen un rewiew :)

con amor, satori de taisho


	2. Chapter 2

**Genero:** Romance

 **Pareja:** Inuyasha x kagome

* _pensamientos_

 _*-_ hablan-

 **-Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de la talentosa rumiko takahashi-**

* * *

 **Es lo mejor**

Me levanto el dolor de cabeza, pude comprobar que estaba en mi casa pero no recordaba cómo había llegado, de lo último que me acordaba era de haberme caído encima de una mesa junto con inuyasha. Preocupada busque mi celular para mirar la hora, tenía que ir trabajar. Trabajaba en un bar, era mesera y entraba a las 3 de tarde, llevaba trabajando ahí alrededor de 4 meses y me había encariñado bastante con mis compañeros de trabajo.

 _¿Dónde está, donde esta?_ No lograba encontrarlo. Mire la hora en el reloj de la cocina, aún no había pasado media día por lo que me tranquilice.

Prendí el computador para tratar de hablar con alguien y poder preguntar acerca de mi celular pero tampoco encontraba mis gafas que usaba para leer y usar el computador, volví a revisar mi maleta y no las vi, sabía que hay era donde las había dejado y no se me ocurría donde podrían estar. Con el portátil encendido koga fue en el primero que pensé, por lo menos en cuanto a mi celular, así que ingrese a mi Facebook para hablarle y preguntarle. Cuando entre me di cuenta que tenía un mensaje de el

- _hola kag, espero no tengas mucho guayabo*, tengo tu celular y hasta donde recuerdo creo que inuyasha tenía tus gafas, en la tarde paso al bar para dejarte tu celular, besos-_ al leer el mensaje me tranquilice respecto a mis cosas pero recordé lo molesta que estaba con koga anoche. Trate de pensar en otra cosa por lo que le escribí a inuyasha preguntándole por mis gafas, no sabía en qué momento él podía haber resultado con ellas y también a sango preguntándome si sabía cómo coños había llegado a mi casa.

Inuyasha no me respondía pero sango si lo hizo, al parecer solo para burlarse de mi

- _a que todavía esta borracha-_ me escribió la muy maldita, solo me pude reír

\- _jajajaja tengo es un guayabo terrible-_ le envié junto con un emoticón de tristeza

- _con tu forma de beber anoche no lo dudo, ¿no te acuerdas de nada_?-

- _hasta que me dejaron dormida en el sofá, creo….-_

 _-después de eso nosotros seguimos ahí, como a la hora que nos íbamos bankotsu te iba a cargar para sacarte de ahí y koga no lo dejo, ¡casi se pelean!-_

- _¿¡que!?  
y por qué no lo dejo?-_

 _-no sé, estaba muy borracho, pero una vez bankotsu te cargo lo empujo para que te soltara  
obvio bankotsu te salto; pero para responderle el empujón y si no es por miroku y ginta se pelean-_

En qué momento me había emborrachado tanto para no recordar nada de eso

- _el lunes me cuenta bien de la pelea  
pero, y entonces  
como llegue a mi casa?-_

- _koga te llevo en un taxi  
inuyasha también estaba que no se podía ni parar, miroku lo mando en un taxi igual- _

_-le mande un mensaje pero no me lo ha respondido  
tu lo viste con mis gafas?-_

 _-creo que sí, pero no sé por qué las tenía-_

 _-aggg  
bueno como sea, me tengo que alistar para irme a trabajar  
hablamos el lunes-_

Antes de que me respondiera baje la pantalla del portátil, me metí a bañar, tenía que pensar las cosas con koga, había estado celoso toda la noche, no estaba para tener una relación así y él lo sabía, _no después de hojo, no todavía_ , lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar las cosas con el hasta este punto.

Salí del baño a vestirme y me puse unos jeans ajustados, un esqueleto negro con un saco gris y mis converse del mismo color, trate de alisar un poco mi cabello azabache que me llegaba por debajo de la cintura y aplique un poco de rímel en mis ojos chocolates para tratar de tener mejor pinta, tenía una cara terrible.

Llegue a trabajar, hicimos aseo rápido junto a mis compañeros, no era un bar muy grande por lo que solo trabajaba junto a eriol y saito, eriol desde la barra y saito como mesero igual que yo. Era un bar de rock, asi que que el trabajo era mucho más tranquilo que en un bar crossover, por ende no la pasábamos tonteando hasta que se llenaba.

Espere por koga para que me entregara mi celular, aunque igual no quisiera verlo, contemple la idea de no salir y hacer que lo dejara con eriol o saito pero no podía actuar de forma tan inmadura así que cuando llego salí a verlo, solo le dije que estaba ocupada y le di un beso en la mejilla, extrañado me entrego el celular, cuando me di la vuelta para irme me volteo del brazo y me dio un beso en los labios

-más tarde te escribo- me dijo pero yo no le respondí nada y me di vuelta rápido para entrar al bar

No estaba descargado como recordaba había quedado anoche, así que supuse que koga lo había cargado por mí, cuando prendió vi que inuyasha había respondido mi mensaje aunque la respuesta no fuera para nada alentadora, decía que no se acordaba que las había hecho, pero que si se acordaba de haberlas tenido. Un suspiro de resignación salió de mis labios, esta semana estábamos llenos de trabajo en la universidad y hacerlo todo sin mis gafas seria supremamente agotador.

Mi sábado transcurrió normal, koga me mando varios mensajes y el único que le conteste fue cuando me pregunto que si todo estaba normal; le respondí que teníamos que hablar, no dijimos mayor cosa después de eso. Había decidido que lo mejor era dejar las cosas hasta este punto, koga era un buen muchacho y ya sabiendo que sentía cosas por mí no quería jugar con él, habían habido muchas señales que había querido ignorar y ya habíamos llegado al punto en el que era imposible no tenerlas en cuenta. Koga sabía de mi historia con hojo y entendía por qué no quería nada serio, antes que nada habíamos sido amigos por lo que sabía muchas cosas de mí. Solo esperaba que hablar con él y terminar lo que teníamos no dañara el ambiente que teníamos en el grupo de amigos ni mi relación de amistad con él, sabía que iba a ser un poco incómodo al principio pero la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Ya era domingo en la tarde y teníamos que hacer un trabajo de la universidad, mi grupo era con sango y koga pero al conectarme ninguno de los dos daba señales de vida. Comencé a hacer mi parte pero estaba bastante enredada por lo que le escribí a inuyasha que estaba conectado para que me explicara. Al cabo de media hora de explicaciones infructuosas inuyasha ya estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia por lo que decidimos hablar por Skype, vi su llamada entrante y apague la cámara antes de contestar

-no sabía que eras tan lenta- fue lo primero que me dijo cuándo conteste su llamada

-ni yo que fueras tan idiota borracho como para botar mis gafas- le conteste de mala manera

-ya te habías demorado en decirme algo- le escuche decir después de una pequeña carcajada- de veras lo siento kagome, mañana voy a preguntarlas en el bar-

-ojala estén allá-suspire resignada- de todas maneras hay algo que aun no entiendo, ¿por qué resultaste con ellas?-

-según recuerdo, las dejaste encima de la mesa y koga me las pasó para que las guardara, nunca me dijo que en tu maleta así que simplemente las guarde en mi bolsillo, creí que me las ibas a pedir en un rato-

Seguí sin entender por qué las había sacado de mi maleta pero preferí dejar el tema ahí y le pedí que me volviera a explicar. Una hora después koga se conectó y me dijo que también tenía varias dudas por lo que lo uní a la llamada.

La conversación de Skype acabo, las cosas con koga estaban complicadas, de hecho; ya no estaban, creía que él ya sabía que había decidido, en serio no quería jugar con él, no era ese tipo de persona. Recién habíamos acabado el informe y sentía los ojos bastante agotados, _solo inuyasha podía ser tan idiota para botar mis gafas_. Me disponía a apagar el ordenador cuando una ventanilla de chat apareció. _Hablando del rey de roma_

-…- era todo lo que decía el mensaje, suponía que estaba comprobando que siguiera despierta

 _-¡por su culpa me voy a quedar ciega!_ \- le escribí para que se sintiera culpable

- _creí que ya te habías ido a dormir_ \- fue su única contestación

La pregunta que había querido hacerle desde el viernes empezó a rodar por mi cabeza, había quedado tan borracha que me quede dormida antes de hacérsela

- _esto, el viernes, cuando estábamos bailando, koga te dijo algo, ¿cierto?_ \- pregunte tratando de no sonar muy interesada, aunque claramente había fallado en el intento

- _hablamos de muchas cosas, conversaciones de borrachos_ \- estaba evadiendo mi pregunta

Daba igual, dijera lo que dijera inuyasha ya había tomado mi decisión, seguimos hablando de bobadas hasta que me quede dormida

El lunes amaneció con un clima horrible, el cielo estaba completamente gris y no paraba de llover, tenía clase a las 10, así que aun con la fuerte lluvia salí al paradero del auto bus para irme a la universidad. Llegue a tiempo pero por lo visto no había clase, los estudiantes pertenecientes a los grupos de movimientos sociales habían bloqueado el ingrese a los salones, ¿la razón? Casi nunca la sabíamos. Entre a la biblioteca buscando a mis compañeros y los vi en una mesa del fondo, llegue y salude a todos de manera general, después de un rato decidimos ir a la cafetería por lo que todos nos pusimos de pie, koga se acercó para saludarme y le voltee la cara por lo que sus labios cayeron en mi mejilla, vi la mueca de tristeza que se dibujó en su cara lo que me hizo sentir bastante mal, trate de mirarlo a los ojos sin ninguna expresión y me fui a caminar al lado de sango. Nos cogió el medio día jugando cartas así que me levante y fui a comprar algo de comer, cuando estaba haciendo la fila aproveche para escribirle a koga que si quería que habláramos de una vez, cuando el muchacho de la cafetería me entrego el sándwich que había comprado y me di vuelta lo vi de pie cruzado de brazos a unos cuantos metros detrás de mí, vio que lo estaba mirando y con la cabeza me señalo la entrada de la cafetería, llegue hasta él y caminamos hasta donde pudiéramos hablar más tranquilos

-entonces- hizo una pausa y suspiro – ¿qué paso?- termino preguntando, no me miraba, sus ojos azules apuntaban al frente y yo estaba sentada al lado de el

-creo que es mejor dejar las cosas hasta aquí koga- dije de manera suave pero decidida

-¿Por qué?- su voz igual era suave y seguía sin mirarme

-yo…- no sabía cómo continuar- el viernes termine de comprobar algo que me hizo decidirlo-

-¿Qué fue?- cuando vi que iba a mirarme baje la mirada al piso, sabía que si veía sus hermosos ojos azules iba a sentir un revuelo de culpabilidad en el estómago aunque no tuviera porque sentirlo

-me di cuenta que estas sintiendo cosas por mí- por más terrible que sonara tenía que decirlo, mi voz se escuchó un poco pastosa pero alce la vista y se lo dije mirándolo a los ojos, koga volteo la cara y volvía a mirar hacia el frente mientras asentía lentamente –sé que también estabas muy borracho, pero por mas tomado que estuvieras los celos son celos, eso me lo confirmo-no me dijo nada así que después de un rato continúe- sabes que por ahora no quiero nada serio y al seguir con esto lo más seguro es que lo que sientes se vuelva más fuerte y yo no podre corresponderte-

Un silencio incomodo de prolongo entre los dos, no sabía si decirle algo más, igual no se me ocurría ninguna otra cosa para decirle. Cuando estaba por decirle algo para pararme de ahí koga rompió el silencio entre nosotros

-no sé qué decirte kag, igual al parecer ya tienes la decisión tomada- hizo una leve pausa para mirarte- me gustó mucho lo que vivimos, en serio no sé por qué actué el viernes en la forma que lo hice, igual creo que ya no importa- me dio una sonrisa que supuse que quería que pareciera amistosa y preferí creerla e ignorar la sonrisa rota que se veía en un sus ojos

-yo…- me calle al no saber que más decir y así me mantuve un tiempo hasta que volví a hablar- quiero pensar que siempre fuimos más que todo amigos y me gustaría que lo siguiéramos siendo- la forma en la que me miro me hizo saber que no pensaba lo mismo

-claro kag, yo también quiero lo mismo- puso su mano sobre mi pierna y me sonrió de mejor manera que la última vez

-voy a dentro- le dije respondiéndole la sonrisa

-dale, yo voy a baño y vuelvo

* * *

hola! se que lo puse tarde, lo lamento, no tenia mi compu, espero les guste el cap

ACLARACIONES

*guayabo: en mi pais guayabo es esa resaca que tienes al dia siguiente por bebe alcohol con todos los malestares incluidos

con amor; satori de taisho


End file.
